1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a belt retractor for use with a seat belt to be worn around the user for optimum safety and, more particularly, to such a belt retractor adapted to automatically lock to prevent the seat belt from being retracted, but permit a predetermined length of seat belt extraction and retraction after the seal belt has been positioned around the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of belt retractors have been proposed which can automatically lock when the seat belt is being worn. The lock prevents the seat belt from being pulled our further but permits the seat belt to retract so that a closer fit can be maintained around the user. One of the difficulties has been assuring that the seat belt was locked around the user with neither excessive tension nor excessive slack therein. The present invention provides means for locking the seat belt to prevent retraction of the seat belt but permit a predetermined length of extraction and retraction of the seat belt while the seat belt is being worn.